


Bridge

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Slice of Life, attempt of romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: “Turunlah. Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu berpikir.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

 

Jinki tidak pernah berpikir bahwa duduk-duduk di tepi sungai bisa menjadi semengerikan ini. Ia separuh mengutuki  beton selebar dua belas senti yang sekarang berada di bawah pantatnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya yang membuat konstruksi jembatan. Jinki masih dalam pergulatan batin—apakah sebaiknya jatuh terjengkang beralaskan aspal tapi selamat atau jatuh tertelungkup kemudian hilang bersama arus—ketika sebuah sentuhan nyaris membuat pria itu oleng ke air.

“Turunlah. Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu berpikir.”

Helaian rambut _golden blonde_ milik Jinki bergoyang pelan ketika ia menolak. Pria itu tahu bahwa jatuh bersama mungkin rasanya lebih baik daripada jatuh sendirian. Setidaknya akan ada yang memegangi atau melindungi barang sesaat.

“Ini, juga bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu berpikir.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa nyaring. Jinki meringis canggung, telinganya sedikit berdenging mendengar tawa lawan bicaranya. Sang pemuda menyeka ujung matanya, mungkin sedikit berlebihan jika ia tertawa sampai menitikkan air mata mendengar jawaban Jinki.

“Tuan, aku sudah duduk di tempat ini nyaris sepuluh tahun untuk berpikir. Keseimbanganku cukup baik untuk tidak terjun bebas ke sungai.”

“Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

“Mimpi. Hmm, bukan mimpi, cita-cita lebih tepatnya.”

“Apa?”

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Jinki dengan tatapan terganggu. “Pelukis. _Yeah,_ pelukis. Tak banyak orang tua yang mau menerima bahwa anaknya lebih senang memproyeksi benda lain atau ilusi di atas kanvas. Termasuk orang tuaku.”

“Apa karena itu kau memilih untuk berpikir di sini?”

“Begitulah. Aku berpikir apakah aku harus membuang mereka,” pemuda itu menunjuk tiga buah kanvas yang tersandar di sisi lain jembatan. “Atau tidak.”

Jinki menarik napas lega. Ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan remaja labil yang ingin bunuh diri karena bertengkar dengan orang tuanya atau putus cinta. Pria itu tidak bisa menghindari radar alaminya untuk membuka jasa konsultasi gratis dan mencegah orang lain untuk tidak mati. Apalagi setelah ia melihat pemuda ini sering sekali duduk-duduk di jembatan dan membuatnya khawatir.

“Kubantu turun.”

Jinki tergeragap ketika pemuda itu sudah ada di belakangnya, memegang lengan Jinki sambil tersenyum. Pria itu bergerak perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati memindahkan tubuhnya hingga kedua pantofelnya berkeletok damai di aspal. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke beton, menarik oksigen banyak-banyak seolah ia tidak bernapas sejak tadi. Lawan bicaranya sudah bergerak, mengambil kanvas-kanvas yang sempat menjadi perhatian Jinki sebelumnya.

“Eh tunggu!” Sang pemuda menoleh. “Boleh aku lihat lukisanmu?”

“Ah, bukan lukisan yang bagus.” Pemuda itu mendekap kanvas-kanvasnya sambil tersenyum canggung. “Sampai jumpa.”

“Key!” Langkah pemuda itu berhenti. “Bisa aku membeli salah satu lukisanmu?”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Key itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Ia mendekap kanvas-kanvasnya semakin erat sambil menjilati bibirnya. Jinki berlari kecil menghampiri sang pemuda kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan.

“Benar kan, namamu Key? Seperti yang tertulis di sudut lukisanmu.”

“Ng, iya.”

“Aku ingin membeli karyamu, boleh?”

“Tuan datang saja ke pameran lukisan di SMA Gangnam minggu depan. Bisa dibeli di sana.”

Pemuda itu membungkuk kepada Jinki sebelum cepat-cepat pergi. Jinki tersenyum tipis sambil menggosok lengan kemejanya yang sempat disentuh pemuda tadi. Sekarang, ia tahu siapa yang suka mengintipnya ketika ia mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan sore. Namanya Key.

 

00.13

18.01.2013


End file.
